Celestial Heir
by StarryStranger
Summary: A year after the events of the original Okami,A terrible new evil has arrived,and it threatens the very existence of everything.But,Amateratsu has an Ace,and it's her heir from the future.......
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**Prelude,a New Evil

Amaterasu.......the legendary Sun Goddess. She had finally defeated Yami,the ultimate evil,and traveled to the Celestial Plain. Part of this is true,but the Ultimate Evil part,they were dead wrong.

Within the Moon Cave,the battlefield of Nagi,Shiranui,and Orochi,something was stirring deep within it's bowels. Three mists,all as black as night,stirred together,as if they were meant to be with one another. Eight heads appeared from one mist,Nine tails from the other,and a Gigantic hand from the third. They twisted and bonded together,contracted and fused,creating a physical unleashed a torrent of blasphemous words,yelling it to the heavens.

"I am **Hyakuhei**(_All Evils)_!!I have powers far beyond mortal comprehension!I shall make all beings kneel before me,even the Gods above!"

At that,the entire cave and the lake around it rose into the air,enshrouded in darkness.

_2008 years later_

"Wake up......Young master Starheart......WAKE UP!"

A teen,about 14,jerked upright."1972!"He yelled drowsily.

"Master Starheart,it seems you have fallen asleep.......again......in my class......"The teacher said,gritting his teeth tighter with each word.

**Axem Starheart,Age 14,Gender Male,C+ Student**

"Oh,sorry."Axem said,grinning innocently."Just make sure,it doesn't happen again!"The Teacher said,composing himself.

After class,Axem stood by his locker,waiting for the bell to tell him he could go home. He was a tall and slim boy,but still was athletic. He had slightly spiky brown hair,brown eyes,and oval rimmed glasses. He wore the school uniform,a plaid white shirt with jeans."Did you have that dream again?"

Axem turned around to see a girl a bit shorter than him,wearing the Fem version of the school uniform,a blue short-sleeved Plaid,with a slightly lighter blue skirt."Yeah,been having it more often lately."He explained."Well,see ya."He said,the bell ringing,and he walked off._I really have to learn her name._He thought to himself.

As he walked down the street,he noticed something strange. Standing front of him,staring him down,was a White Wolf. It ran down the alley,and Axem felt like he had to follow it. He ran swiftly,keeping pace behind the wolf.

10 minutes of running led them to a Dead-end. the Wolf rammed into the wall,and seemed to melt like liquid."What the.....?"He said to himself,approaching the wall cautiously,and touched it. His entire body went limp, and the wall began to suck him in. The air was forced out of his lungs,and darkness overwhelmed him. The last thing he saw was the White Wolf....


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**The Celestial Plain

Axem awoke with a Killer headache,his vision blurred."Gah,what hit me....?"He managed to slurr out."Ah,the serviteur is waking up,Cherie!"What seemed to be french male's voice said. He was answered with a bark.

"Like I said.....what hit me?!"He asked again,rubbing his head."Nothing really hit you, serviteur. Your body just couldn't take the sheer bruteness of bending the laws of the Space-Time continuum for you to traverse to our Time period within history."

"What?Speak in english!Or smaller words!"  
"You went unconscious when you time-traveled here."

"That makes sense......sorta...."Axem said,his vision finally beginning to focus back in. He saw a young man that wore some rather strange clothing.A pink tunic,Purple pants,and a steel eagle-shaped hat that had a white cloak-like thing flowing from it. He was holding a flute,and tied to his sash,was a Katana.

He turned around,and saw the white wolf it looked.......much different. Red markings covered it's chest,face,and legs. The fur on it's shoulder stood up shaped like a brush. The strangest part was that on it's back,was a shield-like weapon.

"Where am I.....?"Axem asked,not believing what he was seeing."Ah,good 's where,and when you are!Allow me to introduce ourselves.I am Waka,Legendary Prophet of the Moon Tribe. This is Amateratsu,Goddess of the Sun."

"Yeah,and I'm the Toothfairy!"Axem replied smartly.

"Oh,no need for jokes. We know exactly who you are. Axem Starheart,Age 14,a C+ student,Hates math,has a slight crush on any pretty girl he sees,may I go on?"Waka said.

"..........Are you guys stalkers?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why do you know all that stuff?!"

"I guess you deserve an explanation. In simplest and shortest terms,Your in mystical ancient Japan,an Evil that could destroy us all has appeared,and your the only one who can save us."

".......And where to I come in?"

"I just said it. Your....the....only.....one...who....can....save...us."Waka said slowly,as if he was talking to a kindergartener.

Amateratsu approached Axem,and nuzzled his hand with her gave her a scratch behind the ears,feeling comforted with her."I know I'm just dreaming,and I'll probably wake up any second,but I'll play along for now. Why me?"

"For some reason,Amateratsu has chosen you as her heir."

"To what?"

"Show him,Cherie."

Amateratsu stepped away from Axem,and focused on a giant boulder in the distance. The next second,it was slashed in half.

"Wake up!Wake up!Wake.....up!!"He yelled,punching himself in the face repeatedly.

"Deny it all you want,it still happened. It was Power slash,a technique from one of the 13 Brush Gods."

"I'm still trying to take this all in......"

"Don't worry,we'll discuss it over Dinner."Waka said,and clapped.

Celestial beings dressed up like the cherubs in greek mythology appeared,carrying trays,and they set up a grand table.

"Sit down,Sit down serviteur."Waka said,patting a seat next to Amateratsu.

An array of fruits,meats,and japanese delicacies were laid out before them."Now,as I have said,you have traveled back in time. You are in ancient Japan,on the Celestial Plain. Amateratsu is the Sun Goddess,and hero of Nippon. One year ago,we had thought all evil had been banished from the lands. We were wrong,of course. This new evil is the combination of three terrible spirits.

Orochi,a giant eight-headed serpent.  
Ninetails,a powerful nine-tailed fox.  
Yami,the Absolute Lord of Darkness.

Seperate,these enemies were already formidable. But together........"At this,Waka shuddered."Luckily,it doesn't have a physical body.......yet. But it's wicked power has spread over all of Japan. Even here to the Celestial Plain!Due to this,Amateratsu's powers has decreased consideranly. At this,you finally come in."Waka took in a deep breath,to continue the explanation.

"I have made a prophecy,and they're usually right.

**At the appearance of Hyakuhei,  
The world shall fall into Chaos.**

**But the heir to the Celestial Brush,  
Shall appear.  
He is from a different time,  
but his heart and will,  
WILL save us all.**"


	3. Chapter 3

Notes:Forgot something!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Okami,and probably never will. Only the OC Main Character.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**Transference Ritual

Axem stirred the prophecy around in his mind. It didn't really make much sense to him."........I really don't understand it."  
"Is that all you can come up with,serviteur?"Waka asked,a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yeah."

"Amateratsu,I still think you made a mistake choosing this boy."He added in an insulting tone.

Axem seemed to be offended."Well........your _face_ is a mistake!"He exclaimed childishly.

"Oh,how original. Anyway, be prepared. The ritual will begin in an hour."

"What ritual?"

_Exactly 1 hour later..._

"I hate you......"Axem said,tied down on a stone table,the full moon glowing over him."Now,there may be some slight pain....."Waka said,holding up a rusty katana. He began to chant an unrecognizable language,while beside him Amateratsu howled.

The chanting picked up speed,and Waka raised the blade over Amateratsu's head. He brought it down,Axem closed his eyes,expecting blood to gush out everywhere. He opened them slightly,the white wolf looked completely fine. Instead the rusty katana was now aglow with a light of brilliant silver.

The blade then was pointed at Axem's chest. Waka finished chanting,and pierced Axem. He expected pain beyond belief,but none bonds tying him down were released,and his body began to glow as silver as the blade.A strange transformation began to take place.

Axem's skin became covered in white fur like the Sun Goddess's,his clothes dissapeared. The ears perked up,pointed,and his senses became 100x more keen. His fingers and toes grew claws,Red markings appeared on his chest,arms,and forehead. The teeth within his moutch became those of a canine.

He had become an Anthropomorphic,Human/Wolf hybrid.

"What the?!Why the?!"He said to himself,a look of shock on his face."Oh,you look so cute,serviteur!Don't you think so,Amateratsu?"Waka asked,and in reply,the white wolf approached Axem and licked his face."I have white fur....."Axem mumbled.

"Now-"

"I have claws...."Axem interrupted,examining his fingers.

"Servituer..."

"I HAVE THE URGE TO CHASE MY TAIL!!"Axem yelled,turning around and around,trying to grab his furry tail.

He finally stopped,and looked at Waka with a face of embarrassment."Sorry."

Waka coughed."Anyway,pretty interesting,no?This blade transferred Amamteratsu's magical power into your own mortal ...he,heh,we really weren't expecting you to actually become half wolf."He chuckled nervously."So,this was on accident?"Axem whispered fiercely."It's not all bad!You have the power to use Divine instruments,and best of all,the Celestial Brush. Go ahead,try it."

"I really don't know what to do....."He concentrated. The world seemed to pause,and he could see a brush in his mind. was like it was there,and not there at all.

He drew a straight line across the tree,and world went back into play,and the tree was cut in half."Congratulations!Too bad you only have a handful of powers. The ritual doesn't give you all of the brush technique's."Waka delivered the bad news.

"Anyway,rest adventure starts tommorrow early in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**The Adventure Begins

Night on the Celestial Plain was Moon shimmered in the sky,as if it was just an illusion. The air was cool,and you could hear night birds singing in the distance.

Axem sat against a tree trunk,still shocked at his new 'body'.

_Why did this have to happen to me?I'm just some normal,C-average kid._He thought to himself,drifting off to sleep.

The sun rose in the distance,it's brilliant beams casting off the inkiness of night. Axem awoke with a yawn,stretching like a dog. He looked around sleepily,and noticed Waka and Amatertsu walking towards him.

"Arise,serviteur!It is time!"Waka proclaimed,playing a little tune on his flute. Amateratsu gave a happy bark.

"Time for what.....?"Axem asked,drowsiness still in his voice.

"Your quest,of course! By the way,have you ever used a Glaive before?"

"What's a glaive?"

"Just a fancy word for a sword."

Axem stood up,bursting with energy."I get to use a sword?!Sweet!"He said,his tongue hanging out.

Waka held out his hand,and a burst of light temporarily blinded anyone in the area. On the prophet's hand,was a long Blade. It's metal colored Jade Green,and in the orb-like guard,wind moved freely."I grant you the Kusanagi,blade of legends. Use it well."

Axem took the blade,and gave it a few practice swings. The last one,it slipped from his hand,and missed Waka by an inch.".......Do you even know how to use that thing?"He mumbled.

"Yes. The pointy end goes into people I don't like."

_Somehwere else on the Celestial Plain_

Axem approached a gigantic iron ark,his mouth open with awe."This will take you to the mortal realm."Waka explained,stnading next to Axem."It's been through many hardships. It only has enough power for one more trip."

"And,it's mine?"

"Correct. You won't be able to come back until your quest is fufilled."

Axem had Kusanagi on his back,and a sack that seemed to have the power of infinite space."Be warned,it will be dangerous. Hyakuhei's wickedness has spread all over the lands. The very soil itself will try to execute you."

"Such a great pep talk......"The hybrid said,then his ears perked up."Wait,won't people get freaked out by me?"

"Oh,no!Your true form will only be visible to the pure of heart,and those who still believe in the gods."Waka explained,shoving Axem into the entrance of the ark."Good luck,servituer."He said, smiling. Amateratsu seemed happy and sad at the same time,staring at her heir.

The door closed with a mechanical click.A humming sound began as the ark powered up,lifting off the ground. Axem's journey had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes:Sorry for the delay!It's just been real busy with the Holidays for my family. Here's the awaited chapter 5!Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 5:**Enter the Mortal Realm

Axem just stood there in the darkness. It seemed the ark didn't have enough power to light the insides."What can I do to entertain myself....."

"99 bottles of sake on the wall,99 bottles of sake......"

"Um.....I could chase my tail again. But I can't see it......"

"100 things I don't like about Waka:

#1,His French accent sucks!"

After what seemed like an enternity,Axem could feel the ark powering down. The iron door opened,and blinding light streamed inside. His eyes quickly adjusted,and he looked seemed to be in a wide,expansive field."Guess it's time to get off....."

The moment he stepped off the ark,something mystical happened. The ark's great iron body began to rust away,as if time had finally caught up with it. The ship gave one last groan,broke down,and just vanished altogether."Weird......but I bet I'll be seeing some weirder stuff."

He began to walk across the field,taking in all the new sights,sounds,and smells he could interpret with his now Wolf Hybrid came upon a row of trees,the branches just shrugged,and continued on. Up ahead he could see a small village,but no villagers. Standing atop nf a cliff overlooking the village,was a gnarled tree.

Axem's ears picked something up. Looking upward,he saw three green figures crashing towards him. They surrounded him in a circle,and they took form.A lanky,green-clothed monkey like figure.

Axem pulled out Kusanagi,and took a fighting stance. He felt instinct,the urge to fight.

They all jumped him at the same time,and that was the end.A green flash,and the Kusanagi had slashed all the imps in half.

"I did not know I could do that......"

Walking on,Axem walked up the path that lead to the tree."That things real sad looking. Wish I could do something......"Then the idea of the celestial brush popped into his mind.

Focusing,the world seemed to pause,and Axem could see the brush. Really just guessing,Axem drew a circle around the tree. Instantaneously,the village bursted into springtime.

A slender woman in a pink kimono seemed to appear in front of Axem,she was just a shimmer though."A thousand thanks. You must be the great Amateratsu's heir.I have heard rumors of your coming.I am Sakuya,the spirit that resides within this tree."

"Axem. Nice to meet you."He replied,bowing.

"You have returned our village to it's original state. Unfortuneatly ,it won't last for 'All Evils' magic will soon return,and destroy the tranquility yet again."

"Well,where can I stop it?"

"The greatest amount of evil in this land?It's centered deep beneath the village."

"Know anyway I can get there?"

"Yes,through me."Sakuya replied,turning to the tree."I can create a tunnel with the many roots from this tree,but only for a limited time. If you do not make it back,you will be trapped below forever."

"I'll take that chance."Axem said absent-mindedly.


End file.
